SMBZ
SMBZ (エスエンビズィ), also known as Extreme Sibling by his family and siblings, is a Swedish bastard who is in love with Luigi. Duke Nukem and Hulk Hogan's Fantastic Adventure SMBZ has made a brief appearance in ''Duke Nukem and Hulk Hogan's Fantastic Adventure''. Luigi was on his way to give Duke Nukem a rectal exam. He was stopped on his way there by SMBZ who wanted his autograph and told him about how people have been abusing him in insignificant non-canon Flash cartoons. Luigi didn't give a fuck though, shit shit. He shoved SMBZ aside and rushed to give Duke the rectal exam. SMBZ has not shown up ever since. Personality He is a male of African descent who currently resides in Sweden, is Muslim, and is legally diagnosed with Alzheimer's. Not much is known about SMBZ other than he has been in love with Luigi all his life, and for some reason holds a grudge against Luigi's brother, Mario. Rumor has it that Mario fought SMBZ in the past to protect Luigi from SMBZ and his obsessive ways, but it has not yet been confirmed. Aggressiveness It is a known fact SMBZ is quite the notorious asshole. He often abuses people (both physically and verbally) for not cooperating with him. He will get very angry if anyone quotes The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, because like Justin, he hates that show, and if anyone quotes it, he will demand that person to commit suicide. Religion He's a Mulsim who enjoys praying to Mecca three times a day and starving himself during Ramadan. Pet Peeves He gets very upset when people bash Luigi or just don't like him in general. He feels the need he has to white knight Luigi wherever he goes, in the hopes of one day being able to get into Luigi's asshole. He claims people don't like Luigi and they only like to put him in Flash cartoons to humiliate him or make him suffer. He also does not like the fact that Sonic the Hedgehog is more popular than Luigi. Another thing he can't stand is when people disagree with him, even when his opinion is completely retarded. He will get very vicious if anyone insults his other love, Mickey Mouse. Last but not least, he hates it when people use the nigga. Love Interests SMBZ hates talking about the female body. So he isn't bi or anything. He's a full-fledged homosexual. Luigi It's a well known fact that this asshole is in love with Luigi. He defends him constantly and always has pictures of him in his MSN display picture. Mickey Mouse Quite unprecedented on his part! He also has a huge boner for Mickey Mouse. This took the world by storm. SMBZ claims that Mickey Mouse is an important part of Nintendo's history, even as important as Mario. Mickey Mouse in Super Smash Brothers 4 SMBZ believes Mickey Mouse has touched gamers all over the world (probably like how he wants to touch Luigi) and he says Mickey deserves a place on the dream rooster in SSB4. He stated just because Mickey started off as a cartoon character, he is still as much of a video game character as Sonic, Mario or even Charmander is. If you don't agree with him you're in for a load of hell, and if you don't apologize, you're going to be blocked because he is Swedish and stupid. Ramadan Not many people know what the fuck this is, so here you go.